


Адаптироваться и преодолеть

by Blacki



Series: Разрушая традиции [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brief mentions of past Non-Con, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Emotional Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Heat, Omegaverse, Recovery, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Steve Rogers, steve rogers is a sweetheart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Травматическое прошлое Баки и его сексуальные предпочтения доминанта делают течку очень нестабильным и нервным опытом. Но Стив любит своего дома независимо от того, насколько травмирован может быть Баки, и он стремится к тому, чтобы его омега получил всё, что нужно.





	Адаптироваться и преодолеть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adapt and Overcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466290) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



Стива будит глубокое раскатистое урчание. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем он встряхивается ото сна и понимает, что это — его собственный призыв к спариванию. Безумно горячий приторный запах щекочет нос, и он быстро понимает, почему. Течный омега. Его течный омега. Тело Баки посылает сигнал, и Стив в буквальном смысле очнулся от глубокого сна, чтобы ответить. 

Это аппетитный аромат, примитивный, как древние барабаны, предупреждающие воинов, который ни с чем не спутаешь. Он призывает Стива выполнить свою эволюционную и биологическую обязанность.

Но это не так просто. С Баки никогда не бывает просто. 

На первый взгляд проблема очевидна. Как доминантный омега справляется с врожденной склонностью своего течного тела к покорности? Поддается ли он укоренённому желанию быть наполненным и подавленным своим обычно покорным альфой? Но проблема Баки скрывается гораздо глубже. Его тело, его биологические императивы были искажены, ими манипулировали, им подыгрывали, с ними экспериментировали. Он пережил Гидру, но она испортила и осквернила то, что должно быть восхитительным актом доверия и близости. По большей части Баки смог вернуть свою жизнь, в том числе и большинство вещей, которые он любит делать в сексуальном плане, но течка... она всё ещё остаётся минным полем: расположенное среди скал, пройти которое можно лишь ориентируясь на крошечный огонёк во тьме. Зов дикой природы больше не кажется ему свободным и естественным.

Стив осторожно сдвигается, подглядывает на Баки из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот смотрит на него. Полностью голый, с измученным лицом и покрасневшей кожей, напряжённый, он лежит на животе. Сжатая в кулак, совершенно неподвижная металлическая рука покоится над его головой. Живая спрятана под телом. Мышцы трицепса напряжены, бедра дёргаются, когда Баки скользит пальцами по выступившей смазке, дразнит дырку, но не проникает в себя. Он ждёт своего альфу. Каждый раз. Это адски горячо, но Стив чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, как быстро тяжелеет при виде Баки его член. У него никогда не хватало бессердечия спросить, делает ли это Баки потому, что искренне наслаждается, или потому, что они обучили его, и он никогда не изменял привычке.

— Стиви… — тихо скулит Баки, и в его широко распахнутых, влажных глазах уязвимость, которую он обычно умело скрывает.

Стив садится, медленно и осторожно, не делая резких движений. 

— Всё хорошо. Я здесь, мы вместе. Что ты хочешь?

У них есть игрушки. Для течки Баки и для гона Стива, поэтому всегда есть план “Б”. Иногда при мысли о контакте кожи с кожей во время течки Баки становится почти физически больно, поэтому Стив просто лежит рядом, охраняя его спокойствие и составляя ему компанию, пока Баки удовлетворяет себя игрушкой. В других случаях безразличного силикона недостаточно, и Баки решает, что предпочтёт Стива, тёплого и живого. Несмотря ни на что, решает Баки.

Баки делает паузу, несколько секунд тяжело дышит, раздумывая. Затем медленным скользящим движением поднимается на колени, пока не оказывается в классической позе течного омеги: грудь прижимается к кровати, задница вздёрнута высоко в воздух. Он крепко зажмуривается и сбивается с дыхания, а потом стонет. Когда они впервые пытались понять, что с ним происходит, Стив прочитал исследование, где высказывалась теория, что эта позиция наиболее эффективна для зачатия, объясняя, почему омеги во время течки чувствуют себя вынужденными подставиться альфе. Но Стив знает, что Баки ненавидит эту позу, ненавидит своё тело, до зуда жаждущее члена: эту тягу использовали в прошлом против него. Он никогда не занимает эту позу, даже не позволяет Стиву проникнуть в него сзади — кроме тех случаев, когда течные гормоны не оставляют другого выбора. Стив знает, чего это стоит Баки, и молчаливо бесится, отчаянно желая уничтожить всё, что связано с хуями (в буквальном смысле) Гидры, которые украли у его омеги радость от спаривания.

Стив тихо бормочет:

— Хорошо. Мы можем это сделать. Будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Стив сдвигается и тянется к стоящей рядом с кроватью корзине для белья. Пахнущие предтечной смазкой вещи Баки, отмеченная запахом Стива одежда, скомканное одеяло — что-то мягкое, что угодно, из чего можно было бы быстро соорудить гнездо. Стив раскладывает вещи вокруг Баки, делая всё возможное, чтобы его омега был окружён их запахами.

— Хорошо, Бак, начинаю, — негромко предупреждает Стив, прежде чем стащить с себя пижамные штаны, и сдвигается, становясь за Баки.

Напряжение ползет по спине Баки, даже несмотря на текущую из него смазку. Стив наклоняется и подхватывает бегущую каплю. Баки слабо хнычет и дрожит.

Стив хватает Баки за бедра и проталкивает внутрь первый палец. 

— Будет хорошо. Хорошо и только. Я не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты не хотел.

Баки кивает и стонет, девственно тугой и обжигающе горячий вокруг пальца Стива. Он выгибается и извивается, раскрываясь навстречу проникновению. Наконец он расслабляется, и Стиву становится легче двигаться. 

— Ещё?

Стив урчит в молчаливом согласии и проталкивает второй палец, медленно двигает, растягивая, делая все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что Баки будет приятно. Они оба наслаждаются внезапными всплесками боли во время игры, но сейчас для них не время. Стив хочет убедиться, что будет легко, идеально и на сто процентов приятно.

В конце концов, внутри три пальца. Баки задыхается, его ведёт, он дёргает бедрами, из дырки обильно сочится смазка, делая впадину между ягодиц и внутреннюю часть бёдер блестящими, чувствительными и соблазнительными. Стив толкает и тянет, трёт и давит, пока трепещущее тело Баки не становится расслабленным и возбужденным. Наклоняется, кусает в дрожащую ягодицу, и Баки вскрикивает, его дырка сжимается вокруг пальцев Стива, пульсирует, пока он стонет и дёргается сквозь оргазм.

Стив замедляет темп, но не прекращает двигать рукой, расслабляя Баки, пока оба пытаются перевести дыхание. Стив медленно работает рукой, измученный мокрым плотным жаром тела Баки, блеском его спины, слипшимися от пота волосами, цепляющимися за шею. Он тихо стонет и свободной рукой хватает собственный нетерпеливо пульсирующий член. Но его внимание сосредоточено на Баки, каждом трепете, каждой слабой волне дрожи. Хотя не проходит много времени, прежде чем тихий скулёж вновь превращается в стоны желания. 

— Ещё? — спрашивает Стив, его голос низкий и хриплый от собственного возбуждения.

Вновь крепко сжимая веки, Баки кивает, неохотно признавая это.

Стив осторожно вытаскивает пальцы и смещается, пока не отказывается в нескольких дюймах от Баки. Увидев напряженную линию спины, Стив делает паузу, мягко целует шею омеги. Баки издаёт удивленный вздох.

— Глубокий вдох, — предупреждает Стив, а затем медленно толкается.

Это похоже на рай, которого он не заслуживает: горячий, плотный и совершенный. Затаив дыхание, Стив наблюдает, как его твёрдый член постепенно исчезает в мокром податливом теле Баки. Если честно, его внутренний альфа болезненно воет, желая быстро и резко вбиться в тугую дырку омеги, кусая и помечая его, пока он не повяжет Баки и не затопит своим семенем, чтобы весь мир знал, что они принадлежат друг другу. Но саб внутри знает, что это не то, что хочет или в чём нуждается Баки.

Они усердно трудились, чтобы понять, что на самом деле принесет удовольствие им обоим. Список вещей, которые не удалось разрушить или осквернить грязным монстрам, маскирующимся под людей, очень мал. Они почти сразу узнали, что грубые игры и грязные разговоры, по очевидной причине, недопустимы во время течки Баки. Но они были удивлены, что Баки не смог справиться и со слишком милыми словами. Когда ему говорят, насколько он хорош, насколько совершенен, как удивительно его тело принимает узел Стива, как он горяч, когда возбуждён, Баки уходит в тёмное пространство в своей голове так же быстро, как от грубости и грязи. В конце концов они поняли, что милые пустяки были тактикой, которую использовали его партнеры в Гидре, чтобы заставить его повязаться с ними, позволяя ещё надёжнее контролировать Агента. Путём осторожных исследований Стив выяснил, что постоянные напоминания о том, что Баки в безопасности, что цель всего происходящего — его удовольствие, и что они могут остановиться всякий раз, как только Баки захочет, действительно помогают Баки отпустить себя и насладиться совокуплением.

— Ты всё ещё со мной? — спрашивает Стив, когда входит до самого основания.

— М-м-м, — стонет Баки, сжимаясь и расслабляясь вокруг Стива. 

Кожу покалывает холодком удовольствия.

— Хорошо. Потому что я сделаю так, что тебе будет приятно.

Стив медленно вытаскивает член, прежде чем снова жёстко врывается в Баки. Тот дрожит и стонет, но подставляется, поэтому Стив делает это снова и снова, касает повсюду, куда может дотянуться, покрывая Баки своим запахом, пытаясь безмолвно передать, как сильно любит своего омегу. Стив трахает Баки, покачивая бёдрами, повторяя все, что заставляет Баки стонать и сжиматься вокруг него от удовольствия.

— О боже, Стиви, — стонет Баки, когда один из толчков попадает именно туда, куда нужно.

— Вот оно, — подбадривает Стив, повторяя движение снова и снова, пока Баки не начинает извиваться, подаваясь ему навстречу. — Бери всё, что нужно. Чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ты этого заслуживаешь.

— Ох, чёрт, — протяжно стонет Баки, откидывая голову. 

Стив понимает и склоняется над спиной Баки, пошире раздвигая ему ноги и прижимая таз к кровати. С каждым движением бёдер член Баки трётся об одеяло, дразня напряжённый ствол сухим трением. Стив трахает Баки медленными, жесткими толчками, все время напоминая ему, что это — только он, только они, что Баки в безопасности, и что он заслуживает каждой капли удовольствия, которое чувствует прямо сейчас, удовольствия, которое вот-вот станет ещё ярче.

— Пожалуйста, Стиви. Сделай это, пожалуйста, — наконец-то умоляет Баки, дрожа под ним.

— Хорошо, детка. Тебе не нужно умолять. Тебе никогда больше не придётся умолять.

Стив обхватывает Баки поперёк груди и ускоряет толчки, двигаясь быстро и жестко, проталкиваясь в сжимающееся тело Баки, облизывая его плечи и затылок. Он дразнит кожу шеи Баки, царапает зубами ароматическую железу, вбивается в его зад, пока Баки не задыхается, трясясь и исходя жалобными стонами. Когда Баки близок к концу, Стив скользит пальцами вниз, туго сжимает его соски и сильно кусает ароматическую железу.

Баки кричит, громко и хрипло. Он сжимается на члене Стива столь сильно, что ему почти больно, давление толкает его через край. Он рычит в кожу Баки, когда разбухает узел, запирая его внутри, а оргазм течёт сквозь тело, острый и пульсирующий. Он может чувствовать запах естественной смазки Баки и своей спермы. Пьянящий аромат вырывает из Стива довольное мурлыканье. Несколько долгих ударов сердца Баки дрожит у него в руках, прежде чем его запах превращается из тёплого и насыщенного в растерянный и неуверенный. Стив чувствует напряжение, пытающееся вновь заползти в его тело.

— Твоё тело принадлежит тебе, и оно создано для удовольствия, — говорит он и поворачивает голову Баки, чтобы поцеловать, чувствуя соль на губах своего омеги и слизывая след на щеке.

— Да? — срывающимся голосом спрашивает Баки, пытаясь добавить в него намёк на юмор и браваду.

— Да, — твёрдо отвечает Стив, сжимая его в своих объятиях.

— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя хорошо.

Стив ярко улыбается и оставляет очередной поцелуй на его губах. 

— Я могу заставить тебя чувствовать еще хорошее.

— Хорошее — такого слова нет.

Стив игриво толкается в Баки, который всё ещё крепко сжимается вокруг его узла. 

— Спорим, я могу заставить тебя кончить так, что ты передумаешь.

Баки стонет и извивается, сжимаясь вокруг Стива. 

— О…

С первой сцепкой инстинкт размножения отпускает, и у них появляется больше свободы. Не слишком много, так как Стив всё ещё заперт внутри его тела, но теперь они могут играть. Стив усмехается и тянет Баки, усаживая на себя. Под таким углом узел проталкивается глубже.

— Ох, чёрт, — стонет Баки, напрягаясь и расслабляясь.

Стив зачерпывает смазки и обхватывает член Баки скользкой рукой. Он начинает медленно, подстраиваясь под темп толчков, и с каждым движением его узел с силой проезжается по краю чувствительной дырки Баки. 

— Ты ещё со мной? — спрашивает Стив, когда Баки закрывает глаза.

— М-гм, — бурчит тот и поворачивается, ища губы Стива. 

Стив подаётся навстречу, целует медленно и глубоко, посасывает язык Баки, двигая рукой по стволу и чувствуя, как он сжимается вокруг узла.

Поцелуй продолжается, пока Баки не выгибается, и они оба, задыхаясь, не отрываются друг от друга.

— Стив, — стонет Баки. — Мне... мне нужно…

Стив шикает на него, наклоняется вперёд и обхватывает Баки поперёк груди, чтобы контролировать движения, поощряя двигаться, пока сам толкается в него. Он крепче сжимает член Баки, дергая рукой быстро и яростно.

— Б-блядь, — скулит Баки, его тело вздрагивает, прежде чем его накрывает оргазм. Он стискивает Стива внутри, обнимая своим телом. Ещё несколько толчков, и Стив следует за Баки, изливаясь глубоко в него.

Измученный, Стив укладывает их на бок, чтобы отдохнуть до тех пор, пока не спадёт узел. После того, как они удобно устраиваются, Баки потягивается всем телом, что заставляет Стива вскрикнуть. Баки посылает ему через плечо дьявольскую ухмылку. Стив испытывает соблазн укусить его в отместку, но он достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понять: его доминант снова вернулся.

В конце концов, Баки зевает. 

— Я бы правда был не против сейчас съесть сэндвич.

Стив шевелит бёдрами. 

— Ну, я, вероятно, мог бы доставить тебя на кухню, но это было бы затруднительно.

— Да ладно, — издевается Баки. — Будто тебе не снятся мокрые сны о том, как ты носишь меня с собой и насаживаешь на свой узел.

Стив горячо краснеет. Внезапно он невероятно рад, что Баки вернулся к нему.

Баки тянется снова, но на этот раз чтобы добраться до ящика в прикроватной тумбе. Он вслепую шарит, пока не находит то, что ищет. Он триумфально держит шоколадку.

— Клоун, — бурчит Стив.

— Так, значит, не хочешь, сопляк?

— А вот этого я не говорил, — быстро говорит Стив.

Баки неопределенно хмыкает и разворачивает шоколадку. Он дважды откусывает, прежде чем, наконец, отламывает кусок и через плечо протягивает Стиву.

Честно говоря, момент, когда он лежит тут, по очереди прикусывая ароматическую железу Баки и беря из его рук квадратики шоколада, при этом находясь в теле своего омеги, входит в топ-десять лучших моментов жизни Стива. Чёрт, возможно, это все строки с первой по десятую. Он слегка грустнеет, когда узел, наконец, опадает достаточно, чтобы они разделились.

Баки поднимается, стонет и потягивается, прежде чем морщится, когда из него начинает сочиться сперма Стива. Он ковыляет до ванной, бессмысленно ругаясь всю дорогу и заставляя Стива кусать губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это одно из тех ощущений, с которыми у Баки есть проблемы, но он, кажется, в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы найти в нём смешную сторону.

Как только Баки приходит в себя, они прижимаются друг к другу в позе ложек — Стив, как всегда, меньшая ложка. Им нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем через несколько часов снова вспыхнет течка Баки. Поесть, вероятно, тоже нужно, но им слишком лениво двигаться. Баки обнюхивает шею Стива, пока они оба не начинают засыпать. Прямо перед тем, как заснуть, Стив слышит шёпот Баки:

— Спасибо, альфа. Ты лучший.


End file.
